


Bedtime Story

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's more than just the characters on the pages of a book that come alive when a book is opened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the ever-talented Camryn for the title fiddle/graphic! 
> 
> Originally written and posted June 2007
> 
> (This bit of frivolity came out of an on-line discussion begun by a J/Cer who spent $$ for a Chakotay bookmark to go along with her Janeway bookmark... so that Janeway wouldn't be 'lonely'.)

** **

 

 

**~*~**

"Hello?"

"Kathryn - is that you?"

"Yes, but I'm stuck and can't seem to move."

"Same here - it's as if the walls have closed in on me."

"Me, too. Let me see if I can scoot up a bit." _Rustle, rustle. Splort._ "Ahhhh! That's better - at least I got my head out. I can see the top of your head, Chakotay, but nothing else."

"Oh, yeah. Maybe that's why I'm having trouble breathing. Let me see what I can do. Ugnh..." _Sprit, spoosh. Pop._ "Aha - there you are --- I can see you now!"

"But there's still so much between us." _Sigh._ "I'm here between" _Creak, twist._ "Between pages 78 and 79..."

"And I'm..." _Squench, slouch, slide._ "I'm between pages 342 and 343. So... what do you suggest we do?"

_Squiggle. Turn._ "Hmmmm. It looks as if this book we're in is on the edge of a nightstand. Perhaps if we could wiggle the book towards the edge..."

"And it would fall, opening up and releasing us! Brilliant idea as always, dear Kathryn."

"But Chakotay - I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to do most of the work, though, as you're the larger and stronger of the two of us."

_Twitter of laughter._ "You're not getting out of your share that easily - remember, we're bookmarks... the same size!"

"Oh. Yes." _Blush._ "All right, but we'll have to work something out."

"How about a rocking rhythm? Take turns in leaning and scooting over towards the edge."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll start." _Oomph. Push. Grunt._ "Your turn, Kathryn."

"Okay." _Scrunch. Groan. Wobble. Sigh._ "Is this working, Chakotay?"

_Twist. Glance._ "I think so. It looks like we've managed to move a few millimeters."

_Moan._ "At this rate, we'll be exhausted by the time we've freed ourselves."

_Glint in eyes, lascivious smile._ "Don't bet on it!" _Wriggle, wrangle, skoosh..._

"Chakotay, you're moving faster than me! How...?" _Scoot, squiggle, slide._

"Motivation?" _Leer, sneer. Glide, rock, paper, scissors, (Ed. Note: Whoops - wrong metaphor!)_

"Hmmm. Pretty cocky, aren't you, mister?" _Slither, sashay, writhe._

_Ungh._ "Well, aren't you motivated, too?" _Tussle, twist, groan._

"Ummm, yes - but I'm beginning to wonder if our goals might be a bit different." _Squeeze, grunt, push, shove._

_Laughter._ "Oh, come on - admit it, Kathryn! You want it as much as I do!" _Thrust, heave, squirm._

"So that's what all of this about?" _Slip, slide, glide._

_Pant. Groan. Wheeze._ "Look - I think we're a bit over the edge! Time to rock and roll and get this plot... er... tome moving!"

"Just need to get that center of gravity shifted over the edge." _Roll, twist, turn._ "Too bad we aren't made of a heavier weight paper stock."

_Gaffaw._ "I think that's the first time I've ever heard a woman say she wanted to weigh more!" _Squirm, scoot, scuffle._

_Stop. Glare._ "So now you're trying to change the mood?"

"Aw, Kathryn - you know what I..."

  
_AHHHH!!!!! ARGHHHHH!!!!!_

_SWOOSH!!!!!_

_SLAM... SPLORT._

_Flitter, flutter._

  
_Cough, cough._ "Are you all right, Kathryn?" _Squiggle, slide._

"Yes - whew! It's good to be out from between those pages - I was beginning to feel cramped." _Flip flop._ "Ah... there you are." _Disappointment._

"What's the matter?"

"You... you just look so... two-dimensional, Chakotay!"

_Sniff._ "Yeah, well that's the way Berman and Braga wanted me to be." _Glance, scan._ "But you don't look so perky, either."

_Snivel._ "Don't feel alone. How do you think I felt after they brought HER into the picture? Blech!"

_Turn, toss, plop on top. Paper to paper, surface to surface._ "But now we've managed to find a way to be together." _Rub, slide._ "Ah, you feel so smooth, so slick..."

_Blush._ "Yes, they did use a nice finishing touch on us, didn't they? So... what next?"

"Let's just wait a few moments. I'm sure something will pop up."

_Silence._

_Smirk, grin._ "By golly, I think you're right, Chakotay. I think I'm beginning to feel something bulging from your surface!"

_Leer, snicker._ "And if I'm not mistaken, two little nubs are rising from your upper torso."

_Push, squiggle._ "Arms! Chakotay, our arms can move..."

_Twist, wind, tangle._ "And legs... we've got legs!"

_Wonderment. Surprise._ "You know what that means..."

"Yes, we can finally escape from B&B's sorry plots and make some of our own!"

_Sigh._ "Aren't you glad Trish found these two bookmarks of us?"

_Smile, pull close. Kiss._ "She'll never know what's she's done for us, Kathryn."

_Leer, touch, squeeze._ "Oh, I think she will, Chakotay - I think she will!"

_Kiss, fondle, rip...._

And you know the rest!

  
~ the end ~

 


End file.
